Hermione's Summer!
by Chloe00
Summary: When Harry and Ron start to ignore Hermione during the sumer before their last year, will the three eldest Weasley brothers make her forget them? HGBW, HGCW, or HGPW? Chapter 8 now up
1. Default Chapter

Hermione sighed as she looked outside of the window. She saw the Weasley's and Harry playing Quidditch in the front. She and Harry were staying at Ron's the summer right before their seventh year. It was going to be their last summer together and they had decided for it to be the best. Only for Hermione it wasn't how she expected it to be. Ron and Harry played Quidditch almost every day since June and it was now mid-July.

She got to her feet and grabbed the book on Ginny's desk and headed out of the room. She went down the hall to Percy's room to return the book and knocked softly.

"Who is it?" A voice asked.

"It's me." She said softly.

She heard rustling on the other side of the door followed by the click of the lock as the door opened. "You okay?" Percy asked.

Hermione nodded. "I just came to return your book."

"Finished already?" He asked smiling.

"Yea, not really a lot to do other then read."

"Oh." He said glancing straight out his window where Ginny was arguing with Fred about something. "Have you spent any time with them at all since you got here?"

"Well at meals and…"

"Hermione." He said sternly as she shook her head. He sighed as he held out his arm as she walked towards him and just held her.

*****************************

"Mum where's Perce?" Charlie asked as Bill looked up from his paper.

"His room I suppose." Molly told her two oldest boys.

Charlie and Bill both made their way upstairs and noticed Percy's door was open, which was highly unusual. Their blue eyes widened at the scene in front of them. Percy was hugging Hermione. Bill smirked and cleared his throat.

Percy opened his eyes and narrowed them at his two brothers. "I'll be back." He whispered to her as she nodded as he went out of his room shoving his brothers with him and shut the door. "What do you two want?"

"Can't we say hi to our brother?" Charlie asked.

"So what's with you and Hermione?" Bill asked cutting to the chase.

"Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"She's a bit upset that her two best friends would rather be on broomsticks then spending their last summer together with her."

"Oh."

"But surely they've had some time together right?" Charlie asked.

"Yea if you count meal times."

"Dinner!" Molly's voice was heard throughout the burrow. The three boys heard footsteps running into the house from downstairs.

"Mione it's time for dinner." Percy said as he opened the door.

"Not hungry." She said staring out the window.

"Come on Hermione." Charlie said smiling at her. "Mum made lasagna."

"Who can pas that up?" Bill asked grinning.

"Fine only to not hurt your mother." She said getting to her feet as they went downstairs.

*****************************

"Where's Hermione?" Molly asked.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "She's uh…."

"Right here mum." Bill said as the four of them entered the kitchen. "Had to drag her away from a book."

"That's our Mione, always reading a book." Ron chuckled.

Hermione moved backwards a bit to leave the room but was stopped when her backside hit something. She looked up and saw Charlie. He looked down and shook his head and put his hand on her shoulder.

Molly and Arthur both looked at each other confused as Hermione took a seat between Charlie and Percy. Something was defiantly up.

"Move over." Billy told Ron.

"But that's Hermione's…." Ron said as his eyes widened seeing Hermione had already taken a seat between two of his older brothers.

"Mione we saved you a seat here." Harry said.

"This one is fine." Hermione told him coldly.

"Well everyone dig in." Molly said breaking the tension noticing that her daughter and the twins were even confused by Hermione's words.

Percy noticed that all throughout dinner that Harry and Ron tried to make eye contact with Hermione, but she ignored them. "May I be excused?" He heard come from her mouth.

"Of course dear go right ahead."

Hermione nodded and took her dishes into the kitchen.

"Me too." Percy said quickly getting to his feet and followed along with Charlie and Bill.

"Mum…"

"Oh no you don't Ronald. Now I want you two to tell me why Hermione is ignoring you."

"That's just it Mrs. Weasley." Harry said looking at Ron and then back. "We don't know."

I know I haven't finished my other fic yet, but I had this craving to write something with the three eldest Weasley's. Not sure of pairings yet. Please let me know your inputs.


	2. Going for a drink

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"I don't know yet." Hermione honestly told him seeing Charlie and Bill enter the kitchen as well.

"Come on let's do something fun." Bill said.

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"Show Mione here a good time."

"I don't know if I should be thrilled or terrified." The young brunette said as she began to wash dishes.

"Come now you know mum would have your head if she saw you doing that." Charlie aid leading her away. Despite the fact that he was seven years older then she was he always did believe the whole females do mature faster then males theory. He took the dishes from her hand and led her away from the sink.

"But…"

"Not buts." Charlie said smiling as her dragged her along. Percy and Bill looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

"Mum, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron."

"All right dearies, but be careful." Molly said smiling.

"We will." Percy said as he went to grab this cloaks.

"Oh and Mione's coming with us." Bill said smirking at the look Ron and Harry had on their faces.

"Absolutely not!" Ron said finding his voice yet. "First off Hermione is too young to go for a drink and she's not your friend, she's ours. Mum tell them."

"She's not having any sort of alcohol if that's what you think Ronald." Charlie said glaring at him. "We'll take care of her mum." He said leading Hermione out of the kitchen.

"But…"

"Don't start on how she's your friend Ronald, you haven't spent two minutes with her and meal times don't count. The same goes for you too Harry." Bill said venomously as he stalked out of the kitchen

"This is going to be bad. You know Ron's temper." Hermione said looked at Percy and Charlie.

"Yea we know his temper, but Bill's a lot worse." Charlie said seeing his older brother come towards them. "We going to apparate?"

"You have your license right Mione?"

She nodded. "She was the first one in her year to get it on the first try." Percy said.

"Then let's go." Bill said as the four of them disappeared with a pop.

"How could you let them go mum!" Ron asked shocked.

"Well Ron from what I understand Hermione deserves to go out. Now you two are supposed to be her best friend and you haven't spend a minute with her!" She said angrily. "She'll be fine with Charlie, Bill, and Percy. A least someone in this house is taking an effort to spending time with her. I'm ashamed of both of you."

"That's telling them mum." Fred said as George nodded in agreement.

"And you two could have put some effort in and same goes for you Genevra."

"But mum we needed to practice for Quidditch and we always invited Hermione, but she dislikes the game so much."

"And you kids couldn't stop for one day to do something she liked?"

"What sit and read a book all day?" Ron grumbled.

Charlie: 1

Bill: 1

Percy: 1

Ginny's real name is Genevra, stated at Mugglenet.com


	3. Talking

A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but a lot as been going on. One of my closest friends since forever  
  
died not long ago from AIDS so I've been over at her families house trying to help them out. Hope it's a bit more  
  
descriptive too.  
  
Also my computer messed up and I don't have Microsoft Works right now only Wordpad, so it won't show some stuff :(  
  
"You okay?" Bill asked as Percy went to grab three firewiskeys and one butterbeer.  
  
"Just nervous I guess." Hermione said sitting next to him.  
  
"We don't make you nervous do we Mione?" Charlie asked her.  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed looking around at her surroundings. The Leaky Cauldron was pretty much empty  
  
except for a few people. "No it's just the fact of going back to the Burrow. Merlin knows Ron and harry will be quite  
  
angry with me."  
  
"Hermione listen to me." Percy said as he set the drinks down in front of their respectable owners and took the  
  
empty seat next to her. "If harry and Ron end up being mad at you it's their own fault. I'm more then certain that mum  
  
has given all of them including Ginny and the twins a good talking to."  
  
"But why would she include Ginny and the twins?" Hermione asked confused as she took a sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"Not pointing out the fact that Ron and harry are your best friends, but also pointing out the fact that those  
  
three could have at least spent a bit of time with you other then on their brooms." Bill told her.  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling you two." she said indicating to Bill and Charlie. "Would be up playing Quidditch as  
  
well."  
  
"True we may have been but we weren't." Charlie said.  
  
"Only because you two just flooed in this afternoon from Egypt and from Romania." Percy muttered under his breath  
  
causing a smal smile to sppear on Hermione's face.  
  
"What's this?" Bill asked grinning as he looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"I thought I saw a smile on that beautiful face of yours but then again I could have been mistaken."  
  
A laugh was heard behind them as they turned and saw a tall blonde haired boy with his two friends or more like  
  
bodyguards. "Only a Weasley would say that a 'Mudblood' has a beautiful face, especially this one."  
  
"Why don't you crawl back under your rock Malfoy." Hermione spat at him angrily.  
  
"Going for older men now Granger?" Malfoy smirked. "It's no wonder you always stuck up for Black and Lupin in  
  
school. How much did you pay them to bed you?"  
  
Bill stood quickly and took ahold of the Slytherin's collar. "Take that back Malfoy or you won't live to see your  
  
seventh year."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No make it a promise." He said angrily not realizing that Charlie and Percy had stood as well causing Crabbe  
  
and Goyle to back off. He put down Malfoy who staggered back and fixed his collar. "This isn't over Weasley."  
  
"Far from it if you call Hermione that again." Charlie said dangerously.  
  
Hermione watched as the three Slytherins left and looked at the three Weasley's. "You really shouldn't have done  
  
that."  
  
"And why not? Hermione he called you a...." Percy said not being able to bring himself to repeat the nasty word."  
  
"A Mudblood? Yes I know what he called me Percy. And this is going to be my last year at Hogwarts and with  
  
everything going on the last thing I need is Malfoy breathing done my neck."  
  
"He touches you at school owl one of us immediately." Charlie said walking behind her and put his arms around her  
  
gently. "We'll take care of the git."  
  
"What do we do?" Ron asked pacing in his orange Chudle Cannon's bedroom.  
  
"For one you can stop pacing." Harry said taking off his glasses as he wiped them off his shirt and placed them  
  
back on.  
  
"But they took her!"  
  
"Ron we deserved it."  
  
"I know that Harry, but I didn't know..."  
  
"I didn't realize it either Ron. I guess we should have spent a bit more time with Hermione then outside on our  
  
brooms huh?"  
  
"We all should have." Two voices said as the twins entered the room followed by Ginny.  
  
"We have to make it up to her somehow." Ginny said sitting on Ron's bed next to Harry as she eyed the boys. "What  
  
if she won't forgive us."  
  
"Ginny this is Hermione Granger we're talking about." Fred said chuckling as he leaned against the dresser.  
  
"He's right Hermione's not one to hold a grudge for that long." George said sitting backwards in Ron's desk chair.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny all exchanged a look. "We're doomed."  
  
Charlie: 4  
  
Bill: 2  
  
Percy: 1 


	4. Return to the Burrow

"Are you three honestly saying that Hermione Jane Granger can hold a grudge against someone who isn't Malfoy?" Fred asked in complete disbelief.

"Oh yea big time." Ginny said.

"Remember our third year when she got Crookshanks. That cat would chase Scabbers all over the place." Ron said.

"Well next time pay attention to him." Ginny said. "He is part Kneazle you know."

The four boys looked at her confused. "Ginny ho would you know this?" Harry asked.

"Hermione told me her fourth year."

"Speaking of silent treatments she did give you two it that year didn't she?" George asked smirking.

"Do stop smirking Forge it makes you look like a Slytherin." His twin said.

"She was quite upset when we didn't approve of her going to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum." Harry said.

"She shouldn't have though. He's not good enough for her and he never smiles and…"

"Calm down Ron." Ginny said putting her arm on her brothers shoulder. "We know how you feel about Krum okay. Everyone did." And she was right. It was the top gossip of the school until the summer began. Rumors flew around that Krum had proposed to Hermione and Ron was quite upset with it. Or Hermione cheating on Ron with Krum.

"Look we'll talk to her when she comes back okay." George said stretching.

"That is if our three older brothers let us anywhere near her."

"Somehow I find it hard to believe she would turn to them." Ginny said as Ron shot her a look. "I'm not saying anything bad but Charlie and Bill are exact opposites of her and Percy is exactly like her."

"But Harry and I are opposites to her too you know. She cares about books and grades and we care about Quidditch and… well…. Quidditch." Ron said his face becoming slightly flustered.

"So where do we go next?" Bill joked seeing Hermione yawn.

"How about to bed." The girl suggested.

"Now Hermione I would never on a first date but since it's you… Ow what was that for?"

Charlie glared at his year older brother. "Shut up William."

Percy chuckled as they paid for their drinks and headed towards the fireplace. They had been there for a good couple of hours just talking. He noticed Bill and Charlie attempting to get Hermione's attention away from the other at times, but he couldn't really blame them. It's been nearly two years since she had seen the two eldest. "Bed sounds good."

"That's cause he's trying to keep his drink in." Charlie whispered to Hermione as he grabbed the floo powder. "Ladies first."

"Thank you guys for a great night." Hermione said smiling as she took a pinch a floo powder, turned towards the fireplace and said "The Burrow!"

"What no goodnight kiss?" Bill asked as Charlie glared at him going home.

"Come on Percy." Bill said as Percy stopped him. "What is it?"

"What exactly are your intentions with Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you and Charlie flirting with her cause you have nothing to do for the summer or some sort of bet going on between you two? I don't want to see her hurt."

"Well what are your intentions with her?"

"I er…"

"Same answer goes for us little brother. Despite the age difference I see nothing wrong with her. She's smart, beautiful, and single. Very hard to find all three qualities in women these days."

"You know she's only sixteen right?" Percy asked.

"Yes and she'll be seventeen in September."

Hermione sighed and she dusted her jeans off and looked at the fireplace. A few seconds later Charlie came out. "Well that's always fun, but it's safer to Floo then to apparate when drinking Firewhiskey's."

"You okay though right?" She asked walking towards him.

"Yea never better." He said smiling at her as she started to return the smile.

"I wonder what's taking Bill and Percy so long?" She wondered staring at the fireplace.

"Maybe they saw someone, they'll be here don't worry."

"You don't think Malfoy showed up again do you?" She asked her brown eyes full of worry.

Charlie stared into her eyes as if hypnotized. Wondering how long he could look into them before he got pulled back into reality. And then it hit him.

"Hermione!"

Hermione and Charlie looked quickly towards the stairs as Ron came bounding down the stairs. "Ron…" Hermione started as the red head pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so so sorry Mione. I promise to never ever ignore you for as long as I live. I'll do whatever you want for the rest of the summer just as long as you forgive me."

Charlie looked and saw Harry, Ginny, and the twins at the end of the staircase now. The twins were shaking their head. "No self control."

"Ron you can let go now I forgive you." Hermione said in a small voice due to lack of oxygen being sent to her brain from her best friends bone-crushing hug.

Ron only managed to hold on to her tighter. "Okay that's enough." Charlie said pulling his little brother off of her. "She's starting to turn blue."

Ron's ears and face went red like his hair. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She said smiling as the heard someone come through the floo and saw Percy being followed by Bill.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Ron decided to suffocate Mione." Charlie smirked.

"And you said I looked like a Slytherin." George whispered to Fred.

Harry looked at the four Weasley brothers near Hermione. It most concern was why was Charlie calling her Mione. It was only a nickname Ron, Ginny, and himself used. Most of the time she had a fit if anyone else called her it, but she wasn't.

Charlie: 8  
  
Bill: 3

Percy: 1 


	5. Early Morning Wake Up

"You do it."

"It was your idea."

"So.. you're older."

Hermione's eyes fluttered hearing voices around her and slowly opened her eyes to see the two eldest Weasley's standing near her bed. "What are you doing?"

They both stopped arguing and looked down at her. "Morning princess." Bill said grinning.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and she pulled her covers over her head hearing chuckling. Charlie grabbed her cover and pulled it down over her head. "Come on Hermione, don't be like that."

"It's…" Her brown eyes widened as she looked at the clock next to her bed. "Five in the morning!"

"Sh…" Charlie said quickly covering her mouth as he glanced over at his sister who stirred but didn't wake up.

Bill went over to Hermione's trunk and took out an outfit. "Take a quick shower and come downstairs." He said handing her the clothes as Charlie dragged her out of bed.

Percy looked up at the stairs as his two brothers came down and heard the shower running. "You got her up?"

"Yea she's up."

"Now I want you boys to be careful." Molly said. "Watch after her and if something happens you're in trouble understand." She said sternly.

"Yes mum." They said in unison.

"Good, not how about a spot of breakfast before you leave."

Hermione sighed as she finished getting dressed and decided to just pull her unruly hair back into a messy bun. Grumbling to herself she made her way downstairs wanting to curse the two boys.. no men who had decided to wake her up at such an hour. "Morning dear." Molly said pouring her a cup of tea. "Hope you're well rested."

"I was." She said glaring at the boys err. men.

"Now I packed you all a lunch so you don't need to buy anything."

"A lunch?"

"Um.. Yes about that…" Percy said clearing his throat as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I had four tickets to the new museum which was opening today new the Ministry and Bill wanted to go for the artifacts and Charlie for the dragon exhibit."

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

"It was something we thought you would like." Charlie said as she opened her mouth to speak but put his finger against her lips. "We asked you because you'd appreciate the stuff more then anyone else. We don't know you're a know-it-all bookworm and some people put it Hermione. You're highly intelligent and people are scared of people like you and Percy."

"Although a bit more scared of Percy cause of his looks." Bill added and dodged his mothers swat.

"Still want to come?" Percy asked.

Hermione looked at the guys and then at Molly who smiled sweetly at her. "Go on dear. My sister was supposed to stop by for the day."

"More reason for us to go today." Arthur winked.

"Now Marissa isn't that bad." She scolded her husband. "She's just a bit eccentric."

"She comes over once in a blue moon, as muggles say, and complains on why Charlie, Percy, and myself aren't married. Why Fred and George don't have girlfriends and anything else she can find to complain about." Bill said taking a sip of his tea.

"All except Ron and Ginny, she favors them."

"And with you and Harry being here it would worsen, she would decide on if she loves you to death or hates you."

"She never hated…." Molly said.

"That day she met Penelope." Percy said.

"Yes, well…" Molly sighed. "You best be going before she arrives. Merlin knows she never comes when she says she will." She handed Bill a bag and shrunk it to fit into his pocket. "You know the reversal spell?"

"Yes mum."

A/N: Dunno if Molly has a sister or not but oh well, my story


	6. Morning

A/N: first off I apologize for the spelling of Ginevra, but one letter isn't going to be the end of the world.

Hermione looked and saw a crowd of people gathering outside of the museum slowly forming a line. "All of these people are here for it?"

Bill chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it is the grand opening. It's either people who wish to see what is inside or those people from newspapers or magazines wanting to review it."

"So your Aunt Marissa, if she really that bad?" Hermione asked as they walked towards the line.

Percy nodded. "When I had Penelope over and she came over it was a complete disaster.

"She looked her up and down trying to discover any flaws, started to circle her like a vulture and bombarded her with endless questions."

"Is that why you two…" Hermione started as Percy had shook his head.

"No that was in my third year and I brought her home for Christmas. We broke up about a year ago. She met some guy down in records."

Charlie shook his head. "More like a sleaze then anything. He's got money and he shows it, especially pampering Penelope with it."

"I don't understand why people are so shallow. Why leave someone you've been with for half of your life for someone who has money."

"Cause it's society." Bill told her.

"Well it sucks."

"That it does." Charlie said as he handed them all a Peek-a-Scope as they used it to watch the owner of the museum cut the red ribbon which was in front of the entrance. People had started clapping and cheering as the lines began to move.

Ginny yawned as she opened her eyes. Slowly making her way out of bed she stretched her petite body rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and she looked at the bed next to hers. "Morning Hermione."

Her eyes widened to find the bed empty and made. "Maybe she's already down at breakfast." She thought as she took a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs. "Morning everyone."

"Good morning Ginny dear." Molly said smiling at her daughter. "Have a seat, everyone's been waiting for you."

She took a seat and looked around. "Where's the boys?"

"There was an opening of the new museum today and Percy had tickets." Arthur said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Is Hermione still in bed?" Ron asked his sister stuffing some pancakes into his mouth.

"I thought she was down here already." She said as Ron started to choke having Harry thump on his back.

"You mean she's not upstairs?" Harry asked handing Ron some pumpkin juice to drink.

Ginny shook her head. "Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Have you seen Hermione?"

"Oh she's gone for the day."

"What do you mean mum?" Fred asked confused exchanging a look with his brother.

"Nothing is wrong right mum?" George asked. "Her parents are okay right?"

"Of course their fine. Don't worry so much. She's at the museum."

Ron sprayed him pumpkin juice all over. "What?!"

"Molly, I'm here!" A high pitched voice called from the living room.

The twins eyes widened in fear. "Not her."

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"My sister." Molly said handing Ron a napkin.

Bill: 7

Charlie: 10

Percy: 1


	7. Aunt Marissa!

Charlie: 12

Bill: 14

Percy: 3

Marissa walked into the kitchen as her eyes shone with delight. She was almost an exact replica of Molly. Taller, a bit round, the chubby cheeks, and classic red hair. "Molly, how nice it is to see you again little sister." She said as Molly got up and gave her a welcoming hug.

"Didn't expect to see you so early." Arhur said.

Marissa looked at him. "Well, you're still around I see."

"Now Marissa, don't start that again."

"Of course not sister dear." She said as she squealed. "Ginevra, look at you. you're becoming more beautiful every day. And Ronald you're most handsome. I bet you both have the entire school jealous of you."

"Not really." Ron said blushing so his face matched his hair.

"Now tell me Ron all about this girl I've heard in your letters. She sounds absolutely darling, I must meet her."

"Girl?" Molly asked eyeing her son.

"It's Hermione, mum." Ginny said to keep from giggling noticing her twin brothers and Harry were doing the same.

"Well, she sounds like an absolute doll. You must invite her over today."

"Actually, Hermione is staying here Marissa."

"And where is she?" Marissa asked looking around and noticing a boy who was not apart of the family. "And you are?"

"Sorry, I'm Harry Potter maam." Harry said politely.

"The Harry Potter! Boy Who Lived?"

"Yes, maam."

"Well, I'll be never thought someone so famous would reside in this house."

"Ron and Harry are best friends." Molly told her sister.

"I see." She said eyeing him. "Stand up boy."

"Uh oh." Fred and George gulped.

"I'll get to you two in a minute, so don't think about sneaking off." She said not looking at their direction. "Now tell me how you feel about the family?"

"I love them, all of them. It's like a family I never had." He said honestly.

Marissa nodded as she glanced at Ginny out of the corner of her eye. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Perfect, Ginevra he's perfect for you."

Ginny's face turned red as her eyes widened. "Aunt Marissa…"

"Come now I only wish for the best for my favorite niece and he's polite, handsome, and smart. And I'm more then certain that this Hermione girl will be perfect for Ronald."

"If his older brothers don't steal her first." Fred snickered as Ron threw them a look.

"Now as for you two!" the twins paled.

BR 

BR 

"Wow, this place is so much bigger on the inside." Hermione gasped as they finally got to the doors.

"Looks can always be very deceived." Bill said grinning at her.

Percy frowned at his two older brothers noticing how they were acting around Hermione. They never would have done anything if they hadn't walked in on the two of them embracing. "Where would you like to look first?" He asked.

"Oh no you guys wanted to come here so bad, don't ask me." She said shaking her head.

"Yes, but you're our guest." Charlie said moving next to her and took her by the arm. "Now wherever you wish to go, and we shall follow."

"That just sounded lame little brother." Bill said.


	8. More talking and meeting Aunt Marissa

"So worried about meeting our aunt?" Charlie asked the young brunette.

"Very." she chuckled. "After everything the three of you have told me, I'm thinking of camping out at the museum."

Percy laughed. "Not unless you plan on having us with you."

"Which we could always share a tent." Bill said winking at her causing her to blush.

Bill noticed the glares his two younger brothers were shooting him but ignored it. "But then again Aunt Marissa may love you. She's odd like that."

"Why?"

"Cause you're sweet, beautiful, smart, and not to mention mom has Ron and yours wedding all planned out."

If Hermione had been eating or drinking at the moment she'd be choking. "Ron and me?"

"Yes, she's been having these thoughts you and Ronald would be great together since what…" Percy said looking at his brothers and then at Hermione. "Probably since fourth year."

"You're mother didn't really like me at the end of fourth year."

Charlie scuffed. "That's only because of that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote, now she loves you to death. Come on we know she's planning Harry and Ginny's wedding too."

"Does that mean Harry gets the big brother talk?" Hermione teased.

"Most defiantly." Bill said nodding. "Every guy who dated Ginny goes through it."

"Notice the lack of guys who have dated our sister as well. Word got out that he had to be given a speech by each of us, more along the lines of 'hurt our sister in any where and we'll hex you to death' sort of deal." Charlie shrugged.

Hermione nodded knowing what they meant. She knew of two guys who have dated Ginny for more then just one date before the talk with her brothers and those were Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey. "So lets just say if and I mean if Ron and I were to date would I get the threatening talk too?"

Charlie shook his head. "If anything we'd be giving Ron the big brother talk."

"But I'm not your sister."

"True you're not but you are practically family." Percy said smiling at her.

"Not to mention if we threatened you mum would skin us alive." Bill added.

"So what did you think of the museum?" Percy asked getting her mind off of Ron.

Bill and Charlie watched as her face shone as she spoke about the museum. They had been there from opening hour till they closed. Without any mishaps or run-in with certain families or nothing of the sort. It was nice to hang out with each other and with Hermione. They both new they had some-how fancied her, maybe for her intelligence or maturity over other women they've known and dated and also knew the age difference may serve as a bit of a problem.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Marissa smiled as she accepted the cup of tea from her favorite nephew. "Thank you Ronald. I hope I get to meet this young lady soon."

"She should be home soon Marissa." Molly told her. "The boys took her to the museum."

"Oh and does she like museums?" She asked interested.

"Hermione loves them. She's probably read every book Hogwart's library has." Ron said blushing slightly.

"Well she sounds very smart from what you're told me. Well enough for my nephew." She said smiling as they hear pops from the living room.

"Mum we're home!" Bill called.

"We're in the kitchen dear."

"Come on." Percy said giving Hermione a slight nudge forward.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"If she doesn't like you we'll let the twins use her as their new guinea pig." Charlie said resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione just calm down okay."

"Right easy for you to say." She said taking a deep breath as they went into the kitchen.

Hermione saw a new face whom she presumed to be their aunt. "And this must be Hermione Granger am I correct?" She asked standing up motioning for the three eldest to back away from her.

"Yes, maam." She said politely.

Marissa's face lit up, "And she's polite, please my dear child call me Aunt Marissa. Come sit." She said motioning to the chair next to her as Hermione did so. "Now Molly when do they graduate?"

"In one year." Molly said giving tea to Hermione and her boys as they sat down knowing they would need it. She recalled Fred and George escaping to their room and Arthur dragged Harry to the shed to show off some Muggle stuff. Ginny was upstairs finishing her summer reading.

"Well, I think a summer wedding would be lovely don't you?"

"Summer wedding?" Ron asked as he paled. "For who?"

"Hermione and you of course dear." She said smiling.

Hearing a thump Molly quickly turned around to see that Hermione had fainted along with Ron. "Oh, dear."

A/N: I recall getting a reviewer ask what the numbers meant. The numbers are the amount of votes other reviewers have cast for which guy they would like to be paired for Hermione.

Bill: 14

Charlie: 19

Percy: 2

Also check out my profile for the links of some really great rpg's. Van Halsing, Underworld (Takes over after the movie), Mutant X / X-Men crossover, and a Harry Potter one too


End file.
